shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters
This article lists some of the characters who did not regularly appear. One Man Band This passenger missed his train, but got a new one. He played many instruments with Matt and Tanya at the end of the episode. He was played by Russell Brown. He appeared in the first season episode, And the Band Played Off. Scuba Woman This woman came into the station in a scuba suit. Schemer saw the flippers and thought he wore flippers instead of shoes. She was played by Annette Holloway. She appeared in the first season episode, Pitching In and Helping Out. Balloon Man Allyn Gooen is the Balloon Man who appeared in the first season episode, Agree to Disagree where he demonstrated Matt and Tanya on the balloons. Ed the Stilt Man Schemer intended to impress this man by showing him his advertisements, but he liked the idea of the wall mural instead, much to Schemer's dismay. He was played by Clinton Smith. He appeared in the first season episode, Whistle While You Work. Passenger This woman was told she would catch her train - but the schedule said otherwise. After a misunderstanding, she misses her train, which makes her miss her wedding. Later, the problem is worked out. She was played by Susan Greenhill. She appeared in the first season episode, Happy Accidents. Acrobats Two acrobats came into the station and entertained Stacy, Matt, and Tanya. They were played by Karen Gersch and Barbara Rhind. They appeared in the first season episode, Happy Accidents. Nathaniel Kaz Nathaniel "Nat" Kaz (born March 9, 1917-December 13, 2010) is a renowned New York sculptor and artist, that guest-starred in the Season 1 episode, Ring in the Old. Bio Nathaniel is Harry Cupper's old friend who pays a visit for a short stay at Shining Time Station. Nathaniel is a talented sculptor who demonstrates his craft to everyone when Harry presents a large block of clay to him as a gift. Death He passed away on December 13, 2010 at the age of 93. Tom Callinan Tom Callinan, who appeared in the first season episode, Impractical Jokes arrived at the station and stayed while Stacy and Harry tried to fix the telegraph. He sang "Poor Paddy Works on the Railway" with Matt and Tanya while playing the guitar. Amani Murray Amani A.W. Murray is a saxophone player that guest-starred in the Season 1 episode, Finders Keepers. Bio Amani is a passenger who has misplaced his suitcase on the station platform. Unbeknownst to him, it is stored but hidden in Shining Time Station's Lost and Found section near the Arcade. The case's content has sentimental value to him as it contains a saxophone given to him by his father. Thanks to Matt and Tanya's conscience, Amani is reunited with his instrument, a plays a section for the friends out of gratitude. Inspector Flanagan An inspector (disguised as a passenger) arrived at the station. Harry and Schemer couldn't come to an agreement of who gets the workshop, so after monitoring the station for a while, he exposed himself and gave the workshop to Harry. He appeared in the first season episode, Just Wild about Harry's Workshop. Tony the Mover Tony the Mover is the owner of a few arcade machines (coin-operated horse, elephant and pinball machine). He is played by Robert Hill. Bio Tony enters into a partnership with Schemer to exhibit his machines in the now-expanded arcade (station floor). The muscular Tony senses that Schemer is trying to take advantage of him and his machines, so decides to pull out of the deal to instead feature his property at the new shopping mall where there is more traffic. Appearances *Season 1 - Promises, Promises. Pepe Juan "Pepe" Santana is a Folk Musician that guest-starred in the Season 1 episode, Mapping it Out. Bio Pepe is a newcomer to Indian Valley who arrives at Shining Time Station seeking directions to Farmer's Dell. It's revealed that he's from Amabato, a city in Ecuador high up in the Andes mountains. He entertains the Shining Time Station friends with a South American performance by playing pan pipes and the drum Trivia *His first name is simply credited as "Julian". Wendy Brackman Wendy Brackman is a Special-events entertainer that guest-starred in the Season 1 episode, Things that Go Ga-Hooga in the Night. Bio Wendy pays a visit to Shining Time Station to see her old friend Stacy Jones. Wendy has a talent for being able to make any type of object out of paper, which is also revealed in her wardrobe. Her forte is for making paper hats, but she likes making exotic-looking paper masks. In the episode, she demonstrates her talents by showing Matt and Tanya by making masks for them. Jerry the Juggler Jerry the Juggler is a performer with the traveling circus train which makes a special stop at Shining Time Station every year. He is played by Gabriel Barre. Bio Jerry is world famous and Schemer and J.B. King are counted as a few of his many fans. Jake Scoop Jake Scoop is a newspaper reporter with The Indian Valley Gazette. He is played by Canadian actor Albert Schultz. Bio Jake Scoop is a confident newsman always on the hunt for a big story, he sometimes comes across as being cocky. Appearances * Season 2 - The Magic is Believing and Stop the Press Gallery File:JakeScoop.jpg Kevin Knowls Kevin Knowls, better known by his stage name of Amazo the Great, is a magician seen in The Magic is Believing. He and Billy Twofeathers are old friends. Mime A mime is seen in Stop the Press where he made hand movements for "Lucy's Leap" and "No Smoking". Buster King Buster King is the nephew of J.B. King. He is played by Ira Glasner. Bio When Buster arrived at Shining Time Station to visit his uncle, it became quickly apparent to Dan, Becky and Mr. Conductor that Buster was a bully. Dan finally put Buster in his place when Mr. Conductor was being threatened, and the bully was later given a firm talking to by his uncle. Buster later paid a visit to Schemer's house where he and Schemee learned how to share and become good friends. Appearances *Season 3 - Bully for Mr. Conductor * Schemer Presents! - How to Share Rusty "Rob" McRail Rusty Rob McRail is the Chief Engineer of the R&O Recycling Line, a friendly but straight-talking man dressed in tartan coveralls, complete with a matching Scottish accent. He is played by English-Canadian actor Michael Polley. Bio Rusty's garbage train becomes stranded at Shining Time Station after all of the Indian Valley garbage landfills closed because they no longer had capacity to take on any additional waste. Thanks to Becky and everyone's efforts, Rusty's train has been repurposed to haul recyclables to new processing depots in the Indian Valley. Appearances *Season 3 - Stacy Cleans Up. Ted Typo Ted Typo is an ace reporter with the Indian Valley Gazette, who appears to have replaced Jake Scoop after Shining Time Station Season 2. He is played by English-Canadian actor David Hewlett. Appearances *Season 3 - Stacy Cleans Up, and The Mayor Runs for Re-Election. Gallery TedTypo.png Emmet Emmet is a painter. The elder Emmet was played by Larry Reynolds, while his younger self was played Colin O'Meara. Bio We're first introduced to the Elder Emmett who one day shows up at present-day Shining Time Station to inspect the mural. The mysterious Emmett is attired in period clothes which gives Kara and Becky the impression that he's ancient. Mr. Conductor whiskies the girls back in time when the newly-built station was having its mural painted by who we later find out is the younger version of Emmett. Considering that the station was constructed circa 1885, this would make the mystery elder Emmett well over the age of one hundred years old! Appearances *Season 3 - How the Station Got Its Name Gallery File:YoungEmmit.jpg|Emmett when he was young. File:EmmitthePainter.jpg Helga Boonswaddle Doris "Helga" Boonswaddle is a "medium" Midge Smoot asked to come to the station to rid it of "Ghosts". She was played by Jayne Eastwood. Appearances * Season 3 - Bad Luck Day at Shining Time Station Gracie Jones Gracie Jones is Stacy Jones' grandmother (Granny). She is played by Didi Conn. Bio Gracie was Shining Time Station's first stationmaster and was also instrumental for deciding the station's name. Becky and Kara meet the younger Gracie when they visited the past with Mr. Conductor's magic gold dust. Stacy mentioned Gracie several times thoughout the series as well. Appearances * Season 1 - A Place Unlike Any Other (mentioned) and Faith, Hope and Anxiety (mentioned) * Season 2 - Stop the Press (mentioned) * Season 3 - Stacy Forgets Her Name (mentioned), Schemer's Special Club (mentioned) and How the Station Got Its Name William Twofeathers William Twofeathers is Billy Twofeathers' grandfather, who was hired as a carpenter by the Indian Valley Railroad to build the new Shining Time Station's workshop. He is played by Tom Jackson. Bio Like his descendant Billy, William's manner is direct, but comes across a little bit more gruffier. Appearances * Season 3 - How the Station Got Its Name Jebediah Schemer Jebediah Schemer is Horace Schemer's grandfather who turns up in the newly-constructed Shining Time Station. He is played by Brian O'Connor. Bio Jebediah is a snake-oil salesman professing to own an invention to cure all ailments, Jebediah subjects himself to his own electrical apparatus which results in the new trademark hair curl seared into the Schemer DNA. Appearances * Season 3 - How the Station Got Its Name B.J. King B.J. King is an engineer on the Indian Valley Railroad whose train is saved from certain disaster when Stationmaster Gracie Jones has him stopped in time from colliding into Jebediah's wagon with the aid of a lantern (which inspires the new yet-unnamed station's name!) He is played by Mart Hulswit. Appearances * Season 3 - How the Station Got Its Name Mr. Richhouse Mr. Richhouse is a career politician who arrives in Shining Time Station as Mayor Flopdinger's opponent during the mayoral election campaign. He was played by former American President Richard Nixon impersonator Richard Dixon. Bio Mr. Richhouse answers any campaign issue questions posed to him in a vague and cryptic manner. After losing the election, Mr. Richhouse left Shining Time to participate in another town's election. Despite his shortcomings, Mr. Richhouse strongly believes in the importance of elected public officials being true to their convictions and stresses that once in office, they should strive to help all their constituents - even those who did not vote for him. Appearances *Season 3 - The Mayor Runs for Re-Election "Slugger" Cobb "Slugger" Cob is a professional league baseball player who visits Shining Time to make a guest appearance at a baseball card collector show. He is played by actor Maurice Dean Witt. Bio "Slugger" Cobb drops into the station to ask for directions to the convention hall, only to remain unacknowledged by Dan, one of his biggest fans. Trivia His name is a parody of baseball star Ty Cobb. Appearances *Season 3 - Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out Gallery SluggerCob.png Friends of the Flowering Catcus Ladies Auxillary The Friends of the Flowering Catcus Ladies Auxillary is Midge Smoot's club. The members of the club guest star in Sweet and Sour in which they join their president in picketing Schemer and Schemee's stand for selling low-quality cookies and lemonade. Schemer's mother is also a member of the club. Schemer's Mother Schemer's Mother has been mentioned several times in Shining Time Station. Throughout the series, it is mentioned that Schemer, despite being an adult, often relies on her to take care of him, as he is unable to take care of himself. In Sweet and Sour, it is revealed that she is a member of Midge Smoot's "Friends of the Flowering Catcus Ladies Auxillary" club. Tucker Cooper Tucker is a cousin of Harry Cupper and a relative of Tanya, Tucker Cooper keeps up the family tradition of being railroaders by being a senior locomotive engineer. He is played by Ardon Bess. Bio In '' 'Tis a Gift'', Tucker arrives at Shining Time Station close to Christmas to take over from Harry following the latter's transfer to Twiddly Junction. He is skeptical of J.B. King's mention of Mr. Conductor because the description of an 18-inch tall man is difficult to believe. Appearances *Season 1 - 'Tis a Gift Mr. Nicholas Mr. Nicholas, who is actually Santa Claus, arrives at Shining Time Station to catch a train called The Northern Star, but Stacy Jones tells him that train does not run on the Indian Valley Railroad. However, he is confident that the train will come. During his stay, he is instrumental in turning the young girl Vickie from a selfish brat to a caring person. He was played by Lloyd Bridges. Appearances * Season 1 - 'Tis a Gift * Season 2 - Scare Dares (flashback; does not speak) Vickie Vickie is a bratty girl who is unable to get along with her peers due to her mean attitude. When she is left at Shining Time Station by her mother, Vickie meets with Mr. Nicholas, who, by teaching her the true meaning of Christmas, changes her into a loving, caring person. Vickie only appeared in the Christmas special 'Tis a Gift. She is played by Rachel Miner. Claire Claire is Vickie's mother. She is portrayed by Judy Marshak. Bio In the Christmas Special, she has to reluctantly leave her daughter behind at Shining Time Station because of the latter's last minute decision to not sing at the Christmas carols, much to her dismay, since she enjoys hearing her daughter sing. However, when she returns to pick up her daughter that evening, she receives the best Christmas gift she ever had: Her daughter singing their favorite song. Appearances *Season 1 - 'Tis a Gift. Skip the Carpenter Skip the Carpenter is a carpenter that visits Schemer to repair his malfunctioning Murphy Bed in Schemer Presents! segment of How to Have Style à la Schemer. He was played by William Colgate. Bio Skip may be gruff and outspoken, but he's very patient and tolerant, and taught Schemer that everyone should act and dress whatever way makes him happy. Jayne the Professional Actress Jayne is a professional actress Schemer brought in to assist him in the Schemer Presents! segment of How to Apologize. She was played by Jayne Eastwood. Bio After realizing that Schemer duped her, Jane demands, and gets her apology. Robby the Robot Robby is a robot that Schemer ordered. Barton Winslow later purchased Robby from Schemer for free. Appearances * Season 3 - Schemer's Robot and Stacy Forgets Her Name (flashback) Sister Conductor Sister Conductor is the youngest sister of Mr. Conductor. She is played by actress Teri Garr. Bio She is a bit of a daredevil and like airplanes. Mr. Conductor mentioned in the Wish You Were Here that Sister Conductor now lives on the Island of Sodor. Appearances *The Family Specials - One of the Family *Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales - Wish You Were Here (mentioned) Max Okowsky Max Okowsky '''is a railroad worker on the Indian Valley Railroad who takes up residence in the Shining Time Station rail yard. He is portrayed by the late Jack Klugman. Bio The reclusive Max was once quite a good baseball player, having once been given a Most Valuable Player (MVP) award. Shortly after his arrival to Shining Time, Max befriends Billy Twofeathers' nephew, Kit, and inspires the lad to believe in himself. Ned Kincaid '''Ned Kincaid lives in a mural of Shining Time Station. In Once Upon a Time, Ned was brought to life by Becky's wish and begins to date Stacy, which makes Schemer jealous. Although he disappeared back into the mural by the end of the episode, Stacey met Ned Kincaid's great-grandson, who greatly resembles his great-grandfather and lives in the present time. Both Ned Kincaid, and his great-grandson were played by Ed Begley, Jr. Mr. Hobart Hume III Hobart Hume III is the bigoted, arrogant and narrow-minded president of "The Nickelaire Club", an exclusive organization that Schemer was at one time desperate to be part of. He was played by Colin Fox. Bio Hobart Hume III is the owner of the Snarlyville Toxic Chemical Company. The posh Mr. Hume considers himself and the members of the club (which his grandfather founded) to be superior over anyone else they consider to be unworthy of membership. Because of his unchanging prejudices, Stacy advised him that his presence at Shining Time Station, other than for railroad business, was not welcome, and Billy called him a bigot, and told him that Shining Time Station was not a place for bigots. Appearances *Season 3 - Schemer's Special Club. The Repairman The Repairman came to fix the Jukebox after Schemer tried to put a bad nickel in it and it would not play. Later, when Schemer had an auction to get money to pay the bill, he gave the kids some money to buy Billy's flute and Mr. Conductor's whistle. In the end, Schemer did not get enough money to pay the bill so he gave the repairman his shoes. The Repairman was the first person to know about The Jukebox Band. The Repairman resembles and acts like Elvis Presley. He played played by George Thomas. Appearances * Season 2 - Do I Hear Ed Hooyen the Painter Ed Hooyen is a painter that visits Schemer to come and paint his house in Schemer Presents! segment of How to Have Good Table Manners. He was played by Michael Polley. Bio After realizing that Schemer is eating wrong, He shows him how to have better table manners. Charles and his Mother A little boy named Charles and his mother appeared in the third season episode, Mr. Conductor's Big Sleepwalk. Charles seen Mr. Conductor and wanted him and his mother remarked: "You don't know where that thing has been". Charles was played by Josh Hume and his mother was played by Elizabeth Hanna. Mel Mel is Barton Winslow's assitant. Appearances * Season 3 - Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out (does not speak) Bentley Benley is a personal bodyguard/assistant to The Queen and Prince Michael. Appearances * The Family Specials - Queen for a Day Mrs. Smith Mrs. Smith was a book salesperson She likes chess, Shakespear and art. She was played by Myra Fried. Appearances * Schemer Presents! - How to be Smart Delivery Guy and his Partner A delivery guy and his partner appeared in Schemer's Alone. The delivery guy was played by Eric Fink. It is unknown who played his partner. Category:Characters Category:Humans